File talk:Smoker Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png
Comment Just wanted to comment Smoker looks hideous in the current picture LOL. Don't get me wrong, the image is good, full body stance, forward facing, but Smoker just looks ugly, poor Smokie! I like the badass feeling of the other image (the one with Smoker wearing sunglasses) 10:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, too bad it doesn't show his eyes. The current image is detailed and fine, while the other one is too dark, has the eye issue, and doesn't have a fully drawn scar. "Badass" does not warrant a change of image. 22:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) The new one makes him look really blocky and short, and just generally disproportionate. While the face is really good in the new one, it's not enough for me to support it. Theoretically, we could get a good one before the end of the arc. 23:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) The fact that his scar and eyes are shown how they're supposed to be is the only reason I support it, and the only reason it should be used over the other one. 23:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) So i'm not the only one who thinks smoker looks a bit odd in the image i used. quite frankly is doesn't really matter which one between the two, although the one i made does have better lighting. AsuraDrago 02:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather have an incorrect scar than incorrect body proportions. We can always put his portrait in the gallery to show his face in more detail. But again, a brand new picture would be better than either. 12:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) True, but for now lets leave it as whatever you feel best and review other possible choices. AsuraDrago 03:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Body proportions are normal actually. Details of his face are far more important then some small minor issue. 17:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Well other people seem to see the same problem with the body. The detail of the faces of both images are good, as the current one imitates the manga, which suits fine. Besides the scar is never in perfect detail, both anime and manga so thats not an issue. AsuraDrago 01:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) The current one is not good because it does NOT show Smoker's scar correctly, nor can you see his eyes, which are both very important features. Only the anime screws up Smoker's scar constantly, while Oda always draws it correctly (or corrects it in volumes, if any mistakes are made). 01:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Look, OTHER people are seeing issues with the image i made, even myself while making it. i couldn't tell if it was just me but after seeing other people's opinions on this it's obvious there is dispute over it. your making the scars a bigger deal then they need to be, anime or manga his scar is not in the exact same position everytime, no matter what the angle is. your excpecting a picture perfect image here, even oda has a good up once in awhile. remember garps scar? a fan pointed all the times it was out of place. do you understand the difficulty of drawing the same characters at different angles? its never perfect, oda or anime. the point being, YOUR the only one defending an anime no one wants to use. other people here want the current one that mimics the manga, and thats what we are using. AsuraDrago 04:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The image we were using before is just fine. 10:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) thats basically what i was saying, galaxy is refusing to believe it though. AsuraDrago 18:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol at the aggressiveness. Get over your stupid personal issues kid. The point is that the current image is NOT acceptable either. Infoboxes should show the characters eyes, and the character's facial features should be fully seen. We already discussed this on Forum:Fullbody Infobox Images. Please do research into prior community discussions before insulting other users on talk pages. You are proving NOTHING by doing so. 18:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I have to say, that image looks very good, and should be him image. Just a opinion. 19:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) While I agree with Galaxy's reasons I find that the latest image he uploaded (Smoker crossing his hands) is off-model. I mean, look at Smoker's body! It is out of proportion. The most well drawn image and suitable for use is (unfortunately) the one were he is wearing sunglasses. Unless people want to compromise with the image that has missing artwork for Smoker's nose and abs or find a better alternative. MasterDeva (talk) 21:58, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Seems like a clear majority to me. While we all don't like the sunglasses image, it's the best we've got for now. 13:30, September 19, 2013 (UTC)